


Silken Hands

by Inside Your Ceiling (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, M/M, Massage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Inside%20Your%20Ceiling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As corporal, Levi always has a lot of paperwork to do. Luckily, Eren knows exactly how to relieve his stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silken Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I have orphaned this story because I don't really write serious stuff anymore at the moment, and people I know read my weird crackfics, and I'd rather them not read the serious stuff I've written. But I'm still writing on this site, just to let you know in case you're interested :)

I stared at the thick stack of paperwork in front of me. I'd been working on it for two hours already, but half the original amount was still left for me to do. I sighed, poured more tea into my cup, and sipped from it. I was starting to get restless, and my mind would not stop straying to thoughts of Eren.

I briefly considered going to his room and visiting him, but I quickly shot down the idea. It was late at night, and I still had a ton of paperwork left. I resumed steadily working through all of the pages, and as I was nearing the end, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said, staying in my seat. The door opened, and I heard it close again. A few seconds later, I felt muscular arms snake under mine and wrap around my chest from behind. Then, a brunette head rested on my shoulder.

"Hey, Levi," said Eren. I leaned back against him.

"Hello Eren," I said softly as he kissed my cheek.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, not making any effort to sound irritated. I'd missed this brat, and I was going to enjoy every one of his sappy words and gestures.

"I just missed you," he said, "Are you sleepy? You're supposed to be bossing me around more."

"No, just tired of this paperwork." I started to write on one of the sheets again, and he removed his arms, sitting beside me.

As I went through the rest of the paperwork, I could feel, and see, him staring at me. I decided to ignore it for the moment, until I got all of my work done. When I finished, he looked deep in thought, and distracted.

"Eren?" I said. He seemed to come back to the present.

"Um... Can you get up and take off your shirt?" Eren asked. I looked at him in slight confusion.

"I'm not really in the mood for it right now," I said. He never asked directly for things like that; when it came to those sorts of things, we always communicated through body language.

"That's not what I had in mind," he said, looking embarrassed. I was curious to see what he was wanting to do, though, so I got up and pulled my shirt over my head. Eren was still giving me an odd look, like he was waiting for something.

"Yes?" I said.

"You might want to take off your pants too," Eren said, quickly adding, "It's nothing sexual, I promise." So, I did as he told me to, and once I was only in underwear, he led me to the bed.

"Could you lay face-down?" he asked. At this request, I glared at him.

"What the hell are you going to do, brat?" I said.

"Please, Levi? I promise you're going to like it." I looked into his pleading turquoise eyes, and got onto the bed, laying on my stomach with my head turned to the side. I was uncomfortable, but I trusted him with whatever it was he was going to do.

Then, I felt a heavy weight on the upper part of my thighs- he was sitting on me!

"Eren-" I started, but stopped in surprise when I felt his hands press against my back. He started moving them up and down, while staying at the top, occasionally moving up to my neck, and shoulders. And oh, did it feel amazing.

"Eren..." I say again, though this time as a quiet moan. He leaned down, and kissed my cheek.

"How does it feel?" he asked, continuing and now moving down to my middle and lower back.

"Really nice," I say. But in truth, it was much better than nice. It felt incredible. His hands, though they were rough and calloused, touched my skin so gently, it was as if they were made of silk.

I felt his hands slow down, and start tracing lines on my back. It took me a few seconds to realize what he was doing. My body had quite a few pale, faded scars on it that I had accumulated throughout my life. He was probably tracing those.

"You have a lot of scars," he commented.

"I had no idea," I said sarcastically, "And I can't just regenerate from my injuries like you." He chuckled, and leaned down, kissing me just above my ear.

"I love you, Levi," he said, "All of you." He pushed me over so that I was laying on my side, and he joined me, laying face-to-face with me. I moved his messy brown hair away from his eyes.

"I love you too, Eren," I said. And this couldn't be more true. Every second I spent with the kid was more valuable to me than anything else in my life. I doubt I could ever tell him that, but I thought about it all the time. His eyelids soon started to droop over his green eyes, and I turned around, so that my back was against him. He put an arm over my waist, pulling me closer to him, and I could feel him nuzzling my hair. This made me smile, he seemed to really love my hair. I don't know why: was it the color, how it felt, or the way I cut it? He loved touching it, and, although I'm not planning on ever telling him, I secretly enjoy when he does that.

The hand that was resting on my belly relaxed, and I could hear his breathing slow down as well. All I could do was bask in this pleasure of being held in Eren's arms. My lover's arms. I internally laughed at how odd the situation was. I was so deeply, desperately in love with this fifteen-year-old. Although, he was (sometimes) more mature than others might be at his age, and he was technically an adult, it was still a stroke of fate that I was able to be with him, and that he loved me in return.

"I love you so much, Eren," I whispered. I snuggled closer to him, and let his warmth soak into me. And soon, I was sleeping soundly in his arms.


End file.
